


Baby makes three

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Chubby Baker AU, Commission I wrote, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley has a secret- a secret that could tear his and Stanford's relationship and life upside down...<br/>What's the poor twin to do when he feels his heart breaking?<br/>Or will somehow Stanford still love him and his secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby makes three

The scent of freshly baked bread and chocolate glaze once brought a sense of comfort and peace of mind to Stanley- the smells making him feel at home as he walked through the small Bakery store front- but as of late the smells only made him nauseas, the urge to run to the restroom to lose his breakfast becoming harder to ignore with each passing shift. Stanley was fully aware as to why the problems were occurring, yet deep down he wasn’t ready to fully face the truth, at least not yet; the apron was tied loosely around Stanley’s thick hips as he washed his hands, the heat of the large oven’s making him sweat as he began the morning preparations- casting one last glance to the clock the chubby baker sighed heavily- four o’clock couldn’t come fast enough…

 

“I’m heading out, have a good night everyone!” Stanley called as he gathered his jacket from the hook- with a doughnut in hand he made his way to the front of the bakery, a smile on his lips as he bit down into the chocolate strawberry crème treat that he managed to save for himself. “God, this is just what I needed.” Chuckling softly to himself Stanley began to head for home- he reminded himself that Stanford would be back from the University early that night and Stanley wanted dinner to be at least started before the other came home. However the smile soon left Stanley’s lips as he finished his doughnut, the hand that once held the sugary treat now resting on his jacket covered belly as he thought of Stanford and how much he truly loved the other. Stanley was never good at keeping secrets, and it wouldn’t be long till this one was exposed- but he couldn’t help wondering just how long would it be until Stanford knew…how long could he keep this a secret?

Stanley shook his head to try and stop the oncoming tears that blurred his vision, yet as he held both his hands to his stomach he found he no longer could keep them from falling- his body shaking as he hunched forward, his hands softly stroking his pudgy belly through the jacket.

“I’ll keep you safe, no matter what happens…” Stanley softly sniffled as he fought to regain his self-control, his knees growing weak as he tried to keep himself up right. “I’ll love you and protect you…even if he doesn’t.” 

The still frigid air of march froze Stanley’s tears before he could brush them away, a shaky breathe escaping him as he stood to regain his composure- his heart was beating wildly against his ribcage, his limbs feeling like lead as he headed home once more, the tears just barely gone as he headed up the driveway. Stanley’s blood felt cold as he saw the old Chevrolet parked in the driveway, the lights turned on in both the kitchen and living room telling him that Stanford was home and most likely waiting for him.

“It’s okay…” Stanley murmured softly to himself as he headed into the small house- the door already unlocked for him; stepping silently out of his shoes Stanley sighed shakily as he hung up his winter coat, the sensation of fear and sadness ripping through him once more as he heard the soft sound of Stanford humming coming from the kitchen. Most nights Stanley would have been elated to see Stanford home early and working in the kitchen yet tonight it only made him fearful- the thought that this may be the last time Stanley ever saw Stanford happy and unaware made his heart ache as he quietly entered the kitchen, frowning as he saw the already set table and watched as Stanford mixed what Stanley could only assume was mashed potatoes. Without a sound Stanley tip toed over, his arms wrapping around Stanford as he pressed his cheek against the back of his twins’ neck, his breathe shaky as he fought back the tears.

“Hello to you to Stanley.” Stanford chuckled as he stopped stirring the pot of half mashed potatoes, his free hand reaching back to stroke through Stanley’s long, thick hair. “How was work?”

“It was okay.” Stanley murmured as he tightened his arms around his twin; holding onto him as if he was physically going to lose the other. Stanley fought back the tears that once more threatened to spill over, his hands shaking as he pressed his lips against the back of Stanford’s neck to mumble, “I love you Stanford…”

Stanford’s brows furrowed as he felt Stanley’s lips brush against the back of his neck, the way Stanley held him was just a bit too tight for comfort- a clear sign that something was plaguing Stanley’s mind and Stanford needed to know what it was! Gently Stanford tried to dislodge Stanley’s hold on himself, his lips forming a tight frown when he felt that Stanley had no intentions of letting go- with a bit more force he separated Stanley’s hands, allowing himself to turn around just enough so that he could face the other, the frown softening when he saw just how red faced and teary eyed Stanley looked.

“Stanny? Stanny what’s wrong baby?” Stanford questioned, blinking in surprise as Stanley’s lips twitched farther down, the tears Stanley tried to hold back now freely flowing as he took a step back, arms wrapping around himself as he tried to appear smaller before Stanford. 

“I- I… Stanford I’m so sorry! It’s not my fault!” Stanley cried as he took a step back when Stanford tried to reach out for him, the soft sobs and hiccups breaking Stanford’s heart. Stanley shook his head when Stanford called out to him, his hair falling in front of his eyes as Stanley bolted from the room, his footsteps loud on the stairs as he ran to their shared bedroom, the slam of the door being heard all the way down into the kitchen.

“Stanley?” Stanford whispered numbly as he removed the apron he wore, turning the oven to low he headed out from the kitchen, taking the stairs quickly as he walked quietly to the bedroom door; listening carefully Stanford could hear the sounds of choked sobbing- the noise alone broke Stanford’s heart as he tried to open the door, finding it locked as expected. “Stanley? Come on Stanley tell me what’s wrong.”

“Stanford, please, just go away!” 

Stanford growled softly in annoyance at the child like answer, his hand once more on the handle as if sheer force and will power would get the door open. “Stanley, baby, I can’t help you if you don’t let me in.”

Stanford grew silent as he waited for the response, his hopes rising as he thought he heard the sound of footsteps coming to the door, only to have them dashed as he heard yet another sob escape his twin.

“Just go away! I’m so sorry Stanford!” Stanley sobbed as he pressed his back against the locked door, slowly sliding down till he was seated on the floor with his knees bent and arms wrapped around himself. “Please…forgive me…”

The whispered words were barely audible over the soft whimpers and hiccups, the sheer tone of fear and sadness clear to the older twin as he took a step back from the door, his hand releasing the door knob. “Okay Stanley, I’ll give you your space; but I will be back, and we will talk about this.” Stepping yet another foot back Stanford waited just a moment to see if Stanley would change his mind and open the door; after a moment or two Stanford sighed and headed slowly back down stairs to the kitchen to resume making dinner, wondering just what on Earth could have gotten Stanley that upset. Was it something he had done? Had he done something to upset Stanley this much without realizing it? Pushing the thought from his mind Stanford grabbed his apron and once more tied it around his waist as he grabbed for the oven mitts…

 

The silence slowly began to take its toll on Stanford as he dished out the potatoes and pot roast, his ears straining to hear any possible noises from upstairs to sound that Stanley was coming down- but sadly as Stanford waited by the table with hopes; however Stanford found that there were no sounds to be heard and that the food that was once piping hot was beginning to grow cold. Untying the apron Stanford placed the soiled piece of clothing on the back of his chair, a hand running through his hair as he headed up the stairs once more to try and speak to his twin- he had half a mind to break down the door but Stanford knew being testy would only make the situation escalate- approaching the bedroom door once again Stanford tried the door knob, blinking in surprise that he found it to be unlocked. 

“Stanley?” Stanford called out softly as he opened the door slowly, his eyes adjusting to the dim lighting of the bedroom as he stepped in to find Stanley laying on the bed wrapped around his pillow. Stanford sighed softly as he shut the door behind himself, creeping slowly towards the bed as he examined his twin; “Come on Stanley, baby, tell me what’s wrong.”

“It wasn’t my fault…” Stanley murmured as he pressed his face harder into Stanford’s pillow, a shiver running through him as Stanford got onto the bed to lay beside him, pulling Stanley close to be cradled by his body, a six fingered hand rested on Stanley’s naturally plumped belly. Stanley shivered as Stanford’s hand gently stroked and roamed over his belly, the six fingers kneading against the bit of flesh that was revealed by the shirt riding up.

“I think I already know.” Stanford whispered huskily, his nose nuzzling softly along Stanley’s neck as he pressed a soft kiss to the skin. “Stanley, are you-?”

“Pregnant.” Stanley interrupted, a hiccup escaping him as he curled deeper against the pillow moving away from Stanford’s hand. “Please Stanford I’m so sorry! It isn’t my fault! Please…don’t make me get rid-“

The feeling of teeth biting down on the tender flesh of Stanley’s neck made him grow silent as he shook with fear, eyes wide as he waited for the possible yelling, the possible fist- he wasn’t sure what Stanford would do to him and that caused him even more reason to be afraid as he felt Stanford’s tongue lick at his trapped flesh and his hand once more snake across Stanley’s body to rub and press against his tummy gently. Stanley opened his mouth to question Stanford’s actions but was once more bitten, this time he cried out as the teeth clamped down harder, the hand on his belly rubbing gentle circles as Stanley tried to squirm away.

“You think I’m angry?” Stanford asked in between licks as he slipped his other arm around Stanley, both hands rubbing and kneading his stomach softly as he ground his hips against Stanley’s back side. “Stanley- this is something we created together. You’re carrying something unbelievably special, something that is truly ours.” 

Stanford kissed up Stanley’s neck as he held Stanley close to him, his hands moving up his chest gently to cup Stanley’s clothed pudgy breasts. “Stanley, how could you think I would want you to ‘get rid’ of something so amazing?”

Stanley’s hands slid up to grasp onto Stanford’s, his eyes downward casted as he mumbled.

“I couldn’t catch that Stanley.”

“Because I’m a mess up okay?!” Stanley snapped as he shook his head, wanting desperately to not be held so lovingly- to be treated like the failure he thought he was. “Dad was right and he’s always going to be right, I’m a mess up! I knew I wasn’t smart enough to go to baking school and I knew supporting you and your dreams was the obvious choice to make us both happy- but look at me Stanford! I’m not as smart as you, I’ll never make a good future for myself- and- and now I’m carrying a child that will just as amazing and unique as you and I’m going to mess it all up!”

Bitter tears dripped down Stanley’s cheeks, spotting the pillow as his mouth opened wide in silent sobs, all the pain and fear he was holding onto was now out in the open, like a gaping wound that he had never wanted Stanford to see- but it was too late now, Stanley’s words were out there and he waited for Stanford to confirm his fears were true. 

Stanford wasted no time in rolling his twin over to face him, fighting to keep Stanley still as he took the pillow away from his twin- the tears streaming down Stanley’s face as the chubby twin tried to wrestle the pillow back. However Stanford was stronger than Stanley and easily pinned his wrists to his chest with one hand whilst his free arm wrapped around him to hold him close; gently, lovingly Stanford licked away the tears that fell, his lips pressing against Stanley’s as he shushed his quiet sobs and hiccups- it was only when Stanley was looking at him did Stanford speak. 

“Is that what you think Stanny?” Stanford asked softly as he brought Stanley’s hands to his stomach, “Stanny, you’re wrong, you are not a mess up. What Dad said to you was wrong, please Stanley, you have to believe me.” Stanford slowly rubbed his hands against Stanley’s, his eyes soft and pleading. “Stanley, you’re so much more than you think you are- you’re the reason why I’ve made it this far; and our baby? Our baby is going to be amazing be it will have half your DNA- please Stanley, you are more than what Dad said, and I’m going to show you that.”

“You really think that?” Stanley asked softly as his tears were kissed away, his cheeks heating up at Stanford’s words.

“I know so.” Stanford reassured as he tilted his head up to kiss Stanley’s forehead. “And I’m going to show you right now.” 

Stanley blinked in confusion as he felt the lips brush against his forehead once more.

“I love you for your mind, Stanley. The way you can make anything delicious with the bare ingredients.” Stanford pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Stanley’s nose before kissing his lips softly. “I love your nose, and I love your lips- if I could I’d kiss your lips all day and night until you begged me to stop.”

Stanley opened his mouth to shush his twin when he felt the lips press to his jawline and chin, teeth softly nipping down to warn him to be quiet. 

“I love your jaw, and your scar on your chin,” Stanford cooed as he kissed lower, moving his lips down Stanley’s neck- stopping to bite his Adam’s apple softly. “I love the taste of your skin, and how I can make you moan with simple touches; I love the way your neck bruises easily against my teeth.”

Stanley’s toes curled as he felt Stanford’s hands slowly tugging up on his shirt, his nipples hardening as they were exposed to the cool air of the bedroom; Stanley gasped softly as he felt Stanford’s lips close around his right nipple, teeth nipping down against the sensitive nub as Stanford’s tongue playfully licked across it. Stanford nipped down harder on the right stub before switching to the left, his fingers gently twisting and tugging the right one as he gave the same treatment to the left. 

“I love your breasts,” Stanford teased roughly as he licked and nipped on the bitten stubs, “I love knowing how hard they get just by my tongue teasing you; I can’t wait until your breasts get bigger and your nipples harder- I swear I’m going to buy you a bra just so I can take it off of you whenever I want, even if we’re out in public.”

“S-Stanfy, stop.” Stanley chuckled out as he fought back a moan, a smile tugging on his lips as Stanford continued to move down his body, the sensation of Stanford’s lips on his belly causing Stanley to shiver as Stanford began to once more stroke a hand across Stanley’s lower abdomen. 

“I love that you’re carrying our child, Stanley.” Stanford’s lips once more brushed against the skin of Stanley’s belly as he spoke, “I love just knowing that within the next couple of months you’re going to get bigger and bigger- you’ll be so full Stanley, and there won’t be a day that’ll go by that you won’t be reminded that this is our child, and that I love the two of you so very much.”

Stanley felt tears once again blur his vision save for this time they were tears of relief and joy as Stanford kissed and fondled his belly, telling Stanley just how much he already loved their unborn child and just how much he loved him. Moving down lower Stanford kissed to the waist band of Stanley’s pants, his eyes flickering up to gaze at Stanley as he began to undo the zipper of the slacks with his mouth; gently tugging the zipper down Stanford slowly began to roll the slack down, kissing and nipping at Stanley’s hip bones- making special note that Stanley wasn’t wearing any undergarments that evening. Stanford’s breathy chuckle made Stanley squirm as Stanford continued to pull the fabric of his slacks down, his lips pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock before sliding down to the base of his shaft, a gentle hum escaping him.

“I love how you taste, when you try so hard not to cum when I touch you.” Stanford licked playfully at Stanley’s tip once more, a hand reaching down to gently massage at the   
chubby twins’ sack as he fondled Stanley’s right breast. “When you squirm and buck and beg me to stop- the way you taste on my tongue is sweeter than any chocolate.” 

Stanley gasped as his sensitive sack was fondled and massaged, Stanford’s hot tongue lavishing him in licks before softly suckling on the tip; Stanley groaned softly as he reached out to tangle a hand through Stanford’s curls, his pleading’s for him to stop falling on deaf ears as Stanley did his best to keep his hips from bucking. 

“Please…please…” Stanley moaned as his hips rocked; his voice little more than a breathy whisper, “You- you made your point- ahh, Stanfy stop! Please, everything is so sensitive.”

Stanford’s eyes closed as he chose to ignore Stanley’s moans, his fingers kneading harder in time as he sucked on more of Stanley’s cock, his tongue gently nipping down against the chubby twin’s shaft. Stanford’s lips tightened around Stanley’s cock as he began to bob his head, his eyes practically glowing with love as he watched the way Stanley’s squirmed and moaned- still begging for Stanford to stop as his cheeks flushed a rosy red and his nipples ached from being twisted and tugged on; Stanley moaned softly in relief as Stanford stopped playing with his breast, the hand sliding down his belly to rub softy against the skin as he sucked harder, his tongue flattening against the base- just when Stanley thought he would cum from Stanford’s mouth alone he found his cock slowly being inched out of Stanford’s mouth, the cool air of the bedroom making him shiver as he moaned in question.

“I love you Stanley, from the tips of your chubby little toes to the ends of your hair,” Stanford smiled lovingly as he licked and suckled softly on Stanley’s soft sack, the moans escaping Stanley’s lips like music to Stanford’s ears. “I’m going to make love to you Stanley, I want to fill you so much that you’ll know exactly how full you’ll look a few weeks from now.”

Stanford slowly moved back up Stanley’s body- stopping to press a kiss to his belly before kissing Stanley’s lips. “I want you to imagine how pregnant you’ll be when I fill you with my cum- I want you to rub your belly and tell me exactly what’s on your mind as I fuck you to the point of orgasm, do you understand, Stanley? I love you, and I’m going to show you how much I love you.”

Stanley felt powerless but to nod as Stanford’s words caused a shiver to run down his spine, his nipples aching as fingers twisted them once more before Stanford reached to the night stand to grab the bottle of strawberry lubricant, growling softly in Stanley’s ear just how pregnant he wants Stanley to look, gripping one of Stanley’s hands and placing it on his belly to make the chubby twin rub himself. Stanley continued to rub his belly even after Stanford’s hand released its hold on his wrist, his eyes watching intently as Stanford sat on his heels, pulling the slacks he wore down along with his underwear to give Stanley a clear look at his already aching and red tipped cock, pre-cum dribbling down as he rubbing a hand down his own shaft lazily. Drizzling the lubricant into the palm of his hand Stanford capped the bottle and placed it back, moving once more into his kneeling position as he began to coat his own cock, a loud groan being heard as he moved his slickened fingers over himself, taking a moment to pump a hand down his own shaft as he watched the way Stanley licked his lips hungrily and stretched his legs out wide, his puckered hole on display as he parted his plumped cheeks, practically begging for Stanford to fuck him raw if need be. Groaning at the sight Stanford stopped teasing himself and moved to nestle in between Stanley’s legs, rubbing his lubricant covered thumb against the puckered rim before slowly pushing in, amazed at how easily he could slip the digit in.

“You must be so eager for me.” Stanford teased as he slid his thumb out, doing the same with his index finger before sliding in his middle and slowly beginning to scissor his fingers- ignoring Stanley’s pleadings for him to simply fuck him. “No, Stanley, be patient, Daddy will fill you soon.”

Stanley pouted at Stanford’s words but grew silent as the fingers continued scissoring at his entrance, a third digit being added as he felt them being thrusted in deeper, his toes curling as he puffed out his chest, hand still rubbing his belly. Only after begging for Stanford to fill him- to make him bloat with so much cum did Stanford pull his fingers out and begin to align his tip to Stanley’s twitching hole; Stanley stopped rubbing his belly for a moment as he felt the tip of Stanford’s cock slowly begin to press against his rim, his eyes closing as he felt the gentle burn of being stretched as Stanford moved his cock in more, only stopping when fully sheathed, his own hand rubbing Stanley’s stomach as he murmured about how it felt to be balls deep inside of Stanley- to know that he and he alone would be the only one to ever give him this sensation. Slowly Stanford ran his hand from Stanley’s belly to his breasts, gently kneading them in turn as leant forward to press a kiss to Stanley’s lips before slowly beginning to pull out; just as the tip of Stanford’s cock was almost out he began to push slowly back in, repeating the action once more as he gave Stanley time to once again become adjusted to being stretched and having Stanford’s thick cock thrusting in to him. Stanley groaned softly as he felt his hips being moved up, his legs being wrapped around Stanford’s waist as he was instructed once more to keep stroking his belly and to tell Stanford how much he loved being pregnant with his child. 

“P-please Stanfy…” Stanley moaned as he continued to rub circles against his skin, imagining he was already a few months pregnant as he felt Stanford slowly thrusting inside of him- slow to the point where Stanley was begging for him to move faster. “I- I want to always be pregnant with your children! To be full of your cum and to know that you’re the one keeping me this way!”

The smirk on Stanford’s lips grew as he heard Stanley’s words, his hips rocking forward faster and he began to thrust harder into his twin, shushing him quietly as he told Stanley just what a good twin he was and how beautiful he already looked, already being with child and still taking his cock like the good Stanley he was. Stanford’s hips bucked as he continued the fast pace, his sack slapping against the curve of Stanley’s plumped backside as he thrusted in deeper, a hand slipping from Stanley’s waist to his already twitching and pre-cum leaking cock, fingers wrapping around the shaft to stroke him in time with the thrusts. Stanley squirmed as his prostate was brushed, his eyes widening as he felt Stanford deliberately brush against it repeatedly until Stanley was mewling for more, his legs tightening around Stanford’s waist and his mouth opened wide; being the loving twin that Stanford was he thrusted harder against the small bundle of nerves, grunting as he pumped his hand faster on Stanley’s cock before growling an order for Stanley to “Cum for Daddy!”

Unable to hold off the oncoming orgasm Stanley’s legs wrapped tightly around Stanford’s waist, his hands sliding off his belly to grip the blankets as he came with a moan of Stanford’s name; Stanley shivered as his hips seized upwards, his cock twitching and pulsing against Stanford’s hand as he climaxed hard, cum spilling over Stanford’s fingers and painting his own belly as Stanford continued to jerk his cock, the cock inside of Stanley already pulsing as Stanford found himself on the brink of his own orgasm. With a wide smirk Stanford brought his cum splattered fingers to Stanley’s mouth, ordering the chubby twin to lick them clean as he continued to thrust harder against Stanley’s prostate, only stopping as he buried himself balls deep inside of Stanley with his free hand gripping the chubby twins’ waist hard enough to leave a six fingered bruise. 

“Do you feel me? Filling you like I did that night I got you pregnant?” Stanford growled as his hips bucked forward, his hand moving from Stanley’s mouth to his stomach as he rubbed him territorially, his voice growing husky as he came hard inside his younger twin, “I’m going to keep you full and pregnant as long as I can Stanley! To see you glowing and growing our child, and hear you say how much you love it!”

“I-I love it!” Stanley cried out as his inner walls clamped down tightly around his twins’ cock, milking Stanford of all the cum he could as he felt himself becoming full, tears slipping down his cheeks as he felt himself close to bursting as the bursts of cum felt never ending. “P-please Daddy! Keep me pregnant for you! Keep me full until I can’t take it   
anymore!”

Stanley felt his stomach bulging forward as Stanford forced him to rub himself once more, his head falling back against the pillows as he moaned from exhaustion; slowly Stanford began to pull out from Stanley’s loosened hole, his hips held up as Stanford took hold of one of the spare pillows at the edge of the bed and placed it under Stanley’s hips to keep his cum from dribbling out. With a soft smirk on Stanford’s lips he gently stroked Stanley’s belly and unwrapped the chubby twins’ legs from around his waist, softly kissing Stanley’s lips as he moved to lay on his side next to him.

“You feel that Stanley? Soon you’ll be this big all the time and growing.” Stanford purred, kissing away Stanley’s tears. “Don’t ever think I don’t want this, Stanley. I want you, and I want our children; I don’t want there to ever be a day where you feel unloved, you got that?”

Stanley nodded softly as he stroked his belly softly, tears still falling. “I love you Stanfy…”

“I love you too Stanley. Now, be a good boy and let all the cum stay inside of you, afterwards I’m going to bring you up some dinner- you’re eating for two now after all.” Stanford chuckled as he stroked a hand against Stanley’s breasts. “And I can’t wait till these get bigger and milky.”

Stanley’s cheeks slowly turned scarlet at Stanford’s words, his eyes closing as he tried not to think about the future; but deep down, he was excited more than anything for it to come…


End file.
